


the kevaaron high school au no one asked for

by starryxdjh



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, F/F, High School, M/M, Wholesome Twinyards, aaron is jealous lmFAOO, aaron isn’t an asshole, and laughs, andrew isn’t dead inside, background Andreil, background Renison - Freeform, bee is the twins’ mum, he SMILES, isn’t he always tho?, kevaaron - Freeform, kevin lives with wymack and abby, kevin still has anxiety and loves exy but he’s not as obsessed because evermore never happened, my baby, neil lives with uncle stuart, nicky is popular wbk, no trauma for these kids, oh and, one trauma free kevin, riko is still a lil bitch, the kids are alright, twinyard bonding, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryxdjh/pseuds/starryxdjh
Summary: basically what the title sayskevin,aaron,andrew,and neil have been inseparable since they met. dubbed the monsters’ early on in life because of how much trouble they cause (pranking a certain riko moriyama, making bullies cry, roasting teachers etc etc), their group has always been tight knit with their bonds only becoming stronger with age.now, they’re older and adventuring high school. neil and andrew have already coupled up, but that’s alright. aaron and kevin have always been closer, and his brothers relationship effects little to nothing, since he and neil had been combined at the hip since they met anyway.~but what happens when aaron falls for kevin?
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Kevin Day, Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Andrew Minyard & Aaron Minyard, Andrew Minyard/Neil Josten, Betsy Dobson & Andrew Minyard, Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose, Past Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Renee Walker/Allison Reynolds, past Kevin Day/Jean Moreau - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aLso. because bee adopted the twins before anything truly traumatic happened in their lives (that they’d even remember since she adopted them when they were 3) Andrew isnt apathetic ? and he actually smiles and laughs and the twinyards are close ???? Andrew is still protective as hell though but he is.soft. aaron is a lil bitch and kinda snarky but he is also soft(er than in canon).

“aaron!”

aaron sighs deeply, closing his locker and looking up at the 6’0 annoyance of a 15 year old that is kevin day.

“kevin!” he mocks in the same tone, earning a pout from the other boy. if aaron wasn’t in love with him, he’d probably roll his eyes and find it stupid that the boy was _pouting_. alas, aaron was very much infatuated with kevin day, so the expression just made his stomach flutter. _ugh,feelings._

“you’ve been avoiding me all day!” kevin whines, looking down at his best friend. 

aaron stares at him “ it’s not even lunch yet kev” 

kevin’s clinginess to him has always been something he somewhat enjoyed,really.it made him feel special. the only downside being that in situations where aaron was avoiding him ; namely because he couldn’t do so without kevin hunting him down within a few hours.

kevin scoffed indignantly “ you didn’t even smile back at me in english, or hang out with me at break. so _clearly_ somethings wrong. spill”

“ nothings wrong,dumbass” aaron rolled his eyes. 

okay _maybe_ something was wrong. but kevin couldn’t know that ! he’d insist on knowing exactly _what_ was wrong. and aaron couldn’t lie to that gorgeous face ! and then he’d spill the beans that _perhaps_ he was a bit jealous of kevin’s new found ~~obsession~~ friendship with jeremy knox, captain of the swim team. and then, after 11 years of friendship, kevin would never speak to him again because ew??? aaron having a crush on him??? when he was _obviously_ out of aaron’s league?? gross !

kevin narrowed his eyes at him 

“ i don’t believe you” the bell interrupted him “ugh, we’re continuing this interrogation at lunch !”

“ no we’re not!” aaron called back, already making his way to class. 

“YES WE AREEE. AS MY BEST FRIEND, IT IS YOUR _DUTY_ TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!” kevin screamed back to ensure he was heard over their increasing distance , earning quite a few looks for his volume. 

kevin had actually been andrew’s best friend first , despite him and aaron being closer now. on the 4th day at preschool, kevin was being bullied by riko moriyama, and andrew in his protective nature had stood up for kevin and tackled riko into the sand box,effectively punching his stupid rat face. maybe he only did it he hated riko after he made fun of his and aaron’s matching bee backpacks 2 days prior, who knew (andrew would never tell) . regardless, it made them a new friend because, after that, kevin has clung to andrew like a lifeline and since andrew came as a pair, he subsequently befriended aaron too. and soon enough he clung to aaron just as much, if not more.

to this day riko still bothered kevin (nicky insisted that he was probably just crushing hard on kevin ; aaron couldn’t help but agree. who could resist kevin’s spell? not aaron, not half the girls in the year ,and apparently not riko either- that just made aaron hate him more) , but he had more than a few friends to stick up for him nowadays. 

~

aaron sighed and entered his maths class. it was an advanced class, and only he shared this class with his brother and neil. neil is was a year younger than them, but he had worked his ass off to move up a grade to be with his best friends ( he and andrew were currently trying and failing to secretly hold hands under their shared desk.ew)

neil had come 3 years after kevin had befriended the twins. he moved to South Carolina with his uncle at 6 years old,meanwhile the twins and kevin were newly 7. aaron,kevin, and andrew had been a tight knit trio, but soon after kevin discovered neil’s obsession with exy after meeting him at the park, the trio became a group of 4. and that’s how it stayed until a year later 11 year old nicky hemmick came along and was also adopted by bee. nicky had been caught kissing a  _boy_ and had promptly been kicked out by his homophobic parents. he came to the only other family he knew, his twin cousins and their adoptive mother who he had only discovered a year prior after bee reached out. needless to say, bee welcomed him with open arms. and although weary at first, the twins trusted nicky enough to let him hang around in their little group when he wasn’t with his older friends.

since then, there had been no change to their group. they had adopted new friends since starting high school of course , mostly by association or exy , but none of them infiltrated the monsters ( a name given to them because of how much trouble they caused : pranking riko, making bullies cry, roasting teachers etc etc ) . 

there was renee walker, she was mainly andrew’s friend since she was way too sweet for aaron or neil to trust her completely. and because of her, they met allison reynolds. at first, aaron thought she was one of the snobby rich kids they tended to stay away from (unless they were pranking them or fighting them). and well, she was snobby and rich. but she was also kind of fun and renee’s girlfriend, so they were aquatinted. also, she was best friends with nicky. then there was matt, neils friend. matt was _huge_. he looked like he could beat the shit out of you, but in reality he wouldn’t hurt a fly. no, literally. once there was fly and it was distracting everyone so he kept trying to coax it out of the window , but by then andrew was getting frustrated and he squished it - resulting in a sobbing matthew boyd. aaron thought it was kind of pathetic, but he didn’t mention that. matt was also dating dan wilds, who coincidentally was best friends with allison and renee. she also had taken up the role of ‘big sister’ to both kevin and neil (neil because he was the youngest and always getting into trouble. kevin because that kid was an anxious mess - his dad being her only father figure and all, she knew what he was _really_ like since she saw him when he was younger. she didn’t view him as the cool, talented image everyone else saw. nope. to her, ‘kevin day’ was an anxious, affectionate, clingy nerd.)

oh, and they made up the school exy team, that probably should’ve been the first pointer as to why they knew each other.

so, the 9 were all _friends_ , but it was obvious that there were factions amongst the group as a whole. 

the smaller groups were:

the monsters- andrew, aaron, neil, kevin (+nicky usually,but he liked to change it up a lot so his presence wasn’t always guaranteed)

the girls- renee, allison, dan

the upperclassmen- renee,allison,dan, matt (+ nicky sometimes)

and the pairings were:

  * andrew and neil ( dating)
  * matt and neil (‘besties!!’ in matts words)
  * renee and andrew ( best friends )
  * aaron and kevin (best friends:/)
  * andrew and aaron (twins, duh)
  * allison and nicky ( the fashionistas)
  * kevin and neil ( the exy fanatics)
  * kevin and dan ( older sister/younger brother type of thing. kevin was just a magnet for protective people okay??)
  * matt and dan (dating)



aaron himself wasn’t particularly close with any of his friends ( par kevin ).he didn’t mind their company, he enjoyed it even ; he just never hung out with any of them alone , and if he did , it’d probably be painfully awkward. he could only manage neil really, who, after kevin,andrew, and nicky, he was closest with. other than that... nope.

aaron was basically only in the group because of 3 things :

he played exy, the monsters shared everything- including friends, and he was related to 2 other people in the group .

take those things away, and he probably wouldn’t have the same friends he did now. it was...a depressing thought, to say the least.

at least he had kevin, right? 

yeah, there was no hesitation there. even while kevin was in a relationship, he always put aaron first (this had actually been the cause of both his break ups with thea and jean ,oops) . but that was...before aaron realised he had a crush on him. would kevin still be friends with him if he knew aaron was totally and utterly in love with him? that was an answer he didn’t know. he didn’t intend to find out, either. too much of a risk there.

“ari” 

andrew’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts ; once he was jolted back to reality, he quickly found intense hazel eyes staring at him

“ yes andy?” he whispered, trying not to catch the attention of the teacher, who was rambling about something. shit, he probably should be taking notes. thank fuck mr simmons always forgot to do roll call so he at least he hadn’t missed that.

“ what are you thinking about? you’ve got our thinking face on”

aaron snorted “ for the last time, we don’t make the same thinking face ! you furrow you’re brows way more!”

“ do not ! hey junkie, isn’t it ari and i make the same thinking face?”

“ drew, you guys look nothing alike” neil hummed amusedly, not looking up from his math book. the nerd.

andrew scoffed “ don’t listen to him. he’s an idiot-“

“ true !” neil piped up

“ - bee says we do. and i _know_ we do. you’re just stubborn” andrew hums teasingly. 

aaron let’s just lips curl up a little “ fuck off, asshole. like your boyfriend said, we look  _nothing_ alike”

“ yes because thats _totally_ how identical twins work, smartass. aren’t you going to be a doctor? maybe you should reconsider since you don’t know basic biology ” andrew smirked

aaron laughs, only to quickly disguise it as a cough after he receives a piercing look from the teacher.

they fall back into silence, only for andrew to kick him across desks 

“ you never answered my question” he whispered 

“ what question?” aaron mumbles as he solves a quadratic equation 

“ what were you thinking about? it had to be serious since i’m the only one with a braincell here”

aaron glares, neil huffs out a laugh. everything is good.

well, until lunch anyway. 

as the three boys approach their table, where their other friends are already situated, the allusion of happiness shatters almost immediately. kevin is sitting in his seat, and jeremy knox is beside him, only half sitting in _aaron’s seat._

(the seating arrangement was simple and never changed. the table was circular. aaron next to kevin , who sat next to neil, who sat on andrews left. on andrew’s right was renee, and next her was allison. then dan, then matt, then nicky. the empty seat in between nicky and matt was an honorary place for erik, nicky’s boyfriend who transferred here from germany during aaron’s freshman year. sometimes he and nicky would sit here, sometimes they’d sit with erik’s friends (a mix of the nicer members of the football team and the environmentalist club) and sometimes they’d hang out with nicky’s popular friends. it was a gamble with nicky, really)

aaron was ready to sit in erik’s seat (and be pissed about it) but as soon as he approached,jeremy shot up, giving aaron his seat back.

_good,_ aaron thought

both kevin and jeremy grinned at him 

“hey !” jeremy smiled “ me and kevin were just talking about me giving him swimming lessons, you want in?”

“ no. i can swim, so can kevin actually” aaron glared at kevin. was this just his way to hang around jeremy??

kevin looked at him with a hint of surprise “ yeah, obviously. but i can’t do like...advanced swimming. like breaststroke’s ‘n stuff. and jeremy offered to teach me, you should totally come !”

“ i’m good” aaron snapped. earning a look from kevin,andrew,neil, nicky, and jeremy.

“ uh...alright then. see ya kev” jeremy said awkwardly, stalking off. 

_kev_

kev was _aaron’s_ nickname for kevin. and then jeremy comes along and suddenly it’s free real estate??? what the fuck. there were _rules_ when it came to nicknames and the monsters. certain people called certain people certain names ! like how andrew was _andy_ to aaron, but _drew_ to neil. or how aaron was _ari_ to andrew, but _ronnie_ or _ron_ to kevin when he was feeling particularly affectionate. neil was _josten_ to aaron, yet _junkie_ to andrew.but most importantly, kevin was _kev_ to aaron and aaron _only._ he was _vin_ to neil and andrew and simply ‘kevin’ or ‘boy wonder’ or ‘the coach’s son’ to everyone else ! thats just how they worked! who the fuck did jeremy think he was disrupting their system?!

“ what the hell is up with you?!” kevin interrupted his outraged thoughts, and had the nerve to _scoff_ “ i was right ! you _have_ been weird all day ! are you going to tell me what’s going on or what?”

aaron clenched his teeth and looked away. unfortunately it was to neil and andrew, who respectively had a shit-eating grin and a cocked brow, obviously amused by the spectacle. oh god, _they knew_

aaron averted his gaze to the sandwhich squashed between his fingers 

“aaron, what’s up?” nicky asked softly, ever the mother hen. everyone else was looking at him with concern now. ugh, sometimes having people who cared about you was so  _annoying._

“ it’s nothing” he sighed “ i just...i flunked that bio test yesterday and i’m pretty annoyed about it”

a blatant lie. andrew knew that of course, aaron couldn’t help but notice him roll his eyes slightly.

kevins gaze softened nonetheless,shuffling closer to aaron. he pulled him into a side hug 

“awwww, it’s okay ari. we all fuck up sometimes”

aaron made an indignant noise and gently shoved him away, ignoring the knowing grins on neil’s,renee’s,and allison’s faces. 

“yeah yeah, i’m sorry for taking it out on you or whatever. just give me some space m’kay?”

kevin nodded eagerly, obviously content now knowing that aaron’s sour mood wasn’t his fault.

soon enough, aaron’s outburst was forgotten. and as usual, the discussion momentarily turned to exy.

“dad- i mean,uh,coach- told me to tell y’all that he’s going to be a little late ‘cuz he’s got a meeting” kevin hums happily after a bite of chicken salad. aaron couldn’t help but watch him, be endeavoured by him. he’s just so _bright_ “he said that dan is in charge and that we better be doing drills when he arrives”

“ soooo you mean we sit around and gossip until he comes?” nicky grins

“no” kevin and dan scowl simultaneously as matt,allison and andrew say “yes” ( andrew with a smirk, allison and matt shouting with a laugh)

“ 4 against 2 ! outvoted !” nicky laughs 

“i’m captain! you don’t get to outvote me!”

“this isn’t a dictatorship,wilds” andrew raises an eyebrow 

“ i’ll tell dad !” kevin whines

“ aaron, tell your boy toy to co-operate” allison hums. 

kevin chokes, the tips of aaron’s ears turn red.

nicky rolls his eyes “ for the last  _time_ allison, we _all_ know aaron has the hots for katelyn. this is one bet you’re not going to win!”

aaron fought the urge to roll his eyes. he didn’t know why they all thought he and katelyn were secretly into each other. they were just friends. the foxes probably just assumed aaron liked her because 1) he had not stated he was anything other than straight ( why should he even have too?? it was bullshit ) 2) aaron did not really make friends (all his friends had been made for him).so when he _did_ make a friend, she was  _obviously_ his secret girlfriend. 

“ you can’t be serious ! the sexual tension between him and day is _right_ there!” allison screamed, actually standing up. a few people looked their way, and in that moment aaron had never been so mortified.

“ we’re literally sitting right here” kevin blushed “ and seriously? what the fuck? is this a bet? don’t tell me this is a bet-”

“ oh it is” matt giggled and looked at aaron “ care to settle it? allison, neil, and renee bet on you and kevin. me, nicky, and dan say katelyn. we’re convinced andrew knows but he refuses to get involved”

aaron groaned “ i hate you all, i’m leaving” he stood up, only for kevin to follow. _for fucks sake_

“see ! they’re inseparable !” allison cooed

“shut the fuck up” aaron growled at her, not noticing the almost sad look kevin sent him. 

“ see you at practice guys” kevin mumbled before following aaron out of the cafeteria.

kevin grabbed aaron’s hand. this, was normal. kevin and aaron held hands, this was just a fact known by the universe. it was not a big deal, and yet at kevin’s touch, aaron felt everything else melt away. 

“ are you okay ? you seemed pretty upset with them thinking that we’re together....i mean, it’s not that big of a deal, right?” kevin chuckled nervously 

aaron just shrugged, resorting to his silence as usual.

kevin continued after a moment of silence “ is it because you and katelyn are actually together?”

“ are you and knox together?” aaron shot back bitterly

kevin blanched “ _jeremy_?? no ! he’s dating jean, why would you even think..?”

aaron felt a rush of relief at that “ oh, you seemed like you were flirting” he shrugged

“ clearly you don’t know what flirting looks like”

“ why don’t you show me then?”

kevin raised an eyebrow at that, turning around and backing aaron into the nearest locker. his hand went beside aaron’s head and he leant on it

“ _this_ ” kevin licked his dry lips once, a habit that at this point aaron was used too. except _usually he wasn’t seeing it like this “ is flirting_ ”

aaron looked up at him with wide eyes, face no doubt flushed. he shoved kevin off him and rushed away, hearing a panicked “shit !” from behind him. 

he almost felt bad for abandoning kevin like that. but it’s not like it was his fault kevin was so fucking flirty! if he had stayed, there was no doubt he would’ve kissed that motherfucker. which would be bad, because kevin was definitely just messing around as usual. if aaron kissed him, which he would’ve if left in that situation for another second, then that’d fuck up _everything_.

so, naturally, he decided he’d have to avoid kevin from now on to restrain himself from fucking everything up.


	2. Chapter 2

aaron manages to avoid kevin for exactly 48 hours.

he probably would’ve been able to last longer ; however he did not account for the foxes’ bi-weekly trip.

every fortnight the foxes along with bee,stuart,stephanie walker, wymack,abby,randy boyd and mr&mrs klose would go on a camping trip. it had become a tradition after wymack decided the foxes needed to ‘bond’ (they hated each other at first. with the monsters being totally indifferent to the upperclassmen) and drove them off to a camping site in Columbia.somehow,nicky had even gotten coach to let erik tag along.of course, most of their parents had worried and tagged along. the trip had actually been pretty fun,and since then, aaron had never missed a single trip.now,he was seriously considering it. but there was no way andrew would let him skip out over something as petty as avoiding kevin. 

he’d skipped practice, avoided all texts and calls, and even gone out of his way to ignore kevin in class. and yet, that was all for nothing. because right now aaron was standing in front of kevin’s front door with his twin brother and adoptive mum.

“you’re late” coach scowled as soon as he opened the door “ we’ve all been waiting for you”

“ sorry david, these two got into a fight over who’s hat is who’s”

aaron and andrew both scoffed. bee had bought them both matching hats in the summer and aaron could’ve _sworn_ that his was one that was dark grey on the inside and andrew’s was the dark blue. they’d gotten into an argument over it ; andrew insisted his eidetic memory meant he was right, aaron bit back that even if he knew that right answer,it didn’t mean he wasn’t lying to get what he wanted. andrew was furious at the accusation that he would ever lie ,but before the fight could escalate bee arrived and kindly asked one of them to compromise. aaron only did so as an apology for accusing andrew of lying to him , which apparently andrew didn’t fail to notice- since they were back to normal halfway through their walk to kevin’s house) 

wymack just shook his head, then looked down at the boys. particularly aaron

“ you haven’t been at practice” he accused

“ great observation,coach” aaron hummed , ducking under david’s arm and entering the house. he heard bee laugh and suggest they start loading the camping gear into coach’s minibus while waiting for the others. they kept all the supplies at coach and abby’s, since they had the mini bus ( which only had 16 seats, so the klose’s and nicky took their car) 

“aaron !” kevin’s voice called out to him from the top of the stair case. he was wearing a forest green sweater ( just a few shades darker than his eyes. aaron couldn’t see them from here of course, but he had the exact shade stamped somewhere into his mind) and black ripped jeans. his hair was messier than usual, and aaron couldn’t help but melt at the sight of it.

before aaron could turn away, kevin had already reached the bottom of the stairs, pulling him into a tight hug

“ i am _so_ sorry about thursday. i never meant to make you uncomfortable, and i promise it won’t happen again ! just _please_ stop avoiding me “ he whined “ yesterday was the worst day of my life ! i can’t stand school without you ! even _practice_ sucked. practice !” he crushed aaron a little tighter. knocking the breath out of him. his absence had upset kevin even during _practice_?? kevin had felt sad on the _exy court_?? holy shit.

“i....” aaron squeaked “ let go, you’re crushing me!”

“ right, right. sorry” kevin said sheepishly, letting go. 

before aaron could say anything else to him, kevin’s gaze turned to the door. aaron’s eyes followed him, to where andrew was watching them silently and with amuses disregard. ah shit.

“ finished your reunion? ‘vin, go help load the shit into the bus. bee’s shoulder hurts so i don’t want her doing it. now scram” he made a shooing motion at kevin.

kevin scowled “ you could do it yourself, minyard”

andrew looked at his nails boredly “ correct. but you have not accounted for the fact that i am lazy. now leave me be, i need to discuss important business with my dear brother” he said dramatically, leaning against the door frame.

kevin just sighed and rolled his eyes. he turned to aaron, gaze softening as he looked down at him. “ sit next to me in the coach?” he murmured, squeezing the sides of aaron’s shoulders. 

aaron nodded weakly, too entranced by the gentle look on kevin’s face to even process what he was saying. _he was just so pretty_

kevin beamed at that “ thanks” he hesitated before timidly saying “ i’ve missed you, ronnie”

andrew fake gagged “ yeah yeah, we get it. you can’t live without his ass because you’re a useless lil’ shit. now get out, day”  
“ this is my corridor!”   
“ i’ll stab you”  
“ whatever you say “ he snorted. before he left,he tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind aaron’s hair, giving him a meaningful look before walking out the door. leaving aaron staring at him like a lovesick puppy.

andrew snorted and walked over to him. aaron could hear stuart happily greeting bee and wymack, so he knew it was only a few minutes before neil barged in.

“ what did you want to tell me?”

andrew stepper closer to him “you’re whipped” he flicked his forehead.

aaron swore “ fuck you you fucker!” 

andrew laughed “ what an extensive vocabulary you have there”

“ i hate you” he grumbled, rubbing his forehead “ you still haven’t told me what you wanted to talk about”

andrew stares at him like he was stupid. when aaron didn’t catch on, he shook his head like he was personally offended by aaron’s existence

“ i did. i told you, you’re whipped”

aaron blinked at him “ is that it?”  
“ yes”  
“ i hate you”  
“ i hate me too”  
“ i hate both of you!” neil chimed in from the open doorway “ aaron, you little bitch. why weren’t you at practice?”

aaron rolled his eyes “ i decided to quit and join the football team”  
“ sounds fake but ok, whatever you say bitcheth”   
andrew groaned “ someone take away his internet privileges”  
“ hey!”

aaron let them continue bickering. he slipped away. he greeted the foxes as they arrived, making eye contact with kevin as he lifted bags into the coach. 

“you know, you could just ask him out”

aaron turned around to see allison standing beside him, eyebrows raised judgementally.

the weather was pretty shitty, which usually meant aaron’s fashion sense was shitty too. allison however, was dressed both appropriately for the weather and fashionable enough to make you think she was attending a camping themed photo shoot rather than an actual camping trip. her face was bare, which wasn’t really a surprise since allison rarely wore make up for their trips, and her hair was loose with two front pieces pulled back in loose braids. she was wearing a designer turtleneck sweater,paired with a chunky belt to show off her waist and black leggings. 

“ why would i do that?” he scowled   
“ because you’re in love with him?”  
“ i hate him”  
“ we both know that means ‘love’ in minyard language. you might as well have just admitted you want to marry him and have his babies” she snorted.

aaron couldn’t help but laugh too. allison was a bitch sometimes ; but she was funny too. “ that’d be a serious breach in biology “  
“ gays are more powerful than biology, monster”  
“ as a biologist i’m offended” he scoffed  
“ and as a gay?”  
aaron bit his lip. was he gay? or maybe bi? he had no idea, really. he just knew he was _really_ into kevin.   
“ shut up”  
apparently that was all the answer allison needed ; she smirked at him knowingly then walked off to renee, muttering about ‘idiot boys’ as she did. 

once everyone had arrived, they started to pile into the bus. again, the seating arrangement was fixed. from the front of the bus to the back it went :

stuart , abby , wymack (driving)  
bee & stephanie | randy  
renee & allison | dan  
kevin & aaron | matt  
neil & andrew | [spare seat]

“andrew” aaron caught his wrist “ can kev and i sit in the back?”

andrew just raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugged at neil’s lips 

“ shut up josten” aaron scowled upon seeing it.

“ what do we say ‘drew? i mean he’s being mean to me soooo”

“hm. what’s in it for me?” andrew asked aaron boredly 

“ what do you want?”  
“ i want nothing”  
“ what if i buy you ice cream ?”  
“ sufficient. get in before i change my mind”

aaron got in quickly, taking the window seat. he saw kevin’s expression fall when he sat at the back, probably assuming he was sitting with andrew instead of him, only to turn confused when andrew and neil took the seats in the second last row. after a moment the realisation hit him and the grin returned, scrambling to take his seat beside aaron.

“ why are we sitting in the back?” kevin smiled, taking aaron’s hand.

aaron just shrugged “ i wanted to talk to you...”

kevin’s brows furrowed “ about?”

“just...stuff” he rested his head on kevin’s shoulder, feeling his ears go pink when kevin moved his arm so it was wrapped around him. aaron’s head pressed against his chest.

kevin laughed “ you’re gonna have to elaborate there “

“ just.. what happened. it didn’t make me uncomfortable...just, shocked” he shrugged 

“ oh....then why’d you avoid me?”

aaron just shrugged, playing with kevin’s hand quietly 

“ if you don’t wanna tell me now, we can talk about it later?” kevin suggested “ in the tent?”

aaron just nodded , taking out his headphones. technically, he and andrew were supposed to share a tent. that’s what the adults insisted ( once stuart had literally said to andrew and neil that ‘there shall be no frick frackling on family friendly trips!’ . neil had almost died from embarrassment) , but andrew and kevin almost swapped anyway ; to the point that the adults didn’t bother telling them off anymore.

he put on their road trip playlist, gave one earbud to kevin and squeezed his hand. closing his eyes as he breathed in kevin’s scent.he smelt like apples, aaron thought, probably because of the body wash he used. it smelled like _home_.

~  
  
“ ronnie,wake up. we’re here ” a gentle voice called out to him. aaron grunted, snuggling more into a warm touch on his scalp and his pillow, which felt harder than usual. huh.

“ ronnn...wake up before andrew or dad drags you out” the familiar voice giggled. it was a pleasant sound, aaron thought, very soothing.

“minyard, get your ass up” a deeper,rougher voice scoffed.   
aaron sleepily blinked, looking up at david wymack. he looked taller than usual (aaron was facing his knees sideways for some reason??) with his arms crossed and an amused look on his voice. aaron scowled at him, turning around instead, face meeting kevin’s torso.  
wait.  
 _wait_  
aaron shot up, no doubt his ears turning red. his _head_ had just been on _kevin’s thighs._ KEVINS THIGHS !!!! 

kevin looked at him amusedly “ you fell asleep. you’re so tiny you managed to lay across the seats no problem” he teased 

“shut it, day” he grumbled. sitting up. his hair was sticking up in all directions,according to his reflection in the mirror. had kevin been stroking it.....? nah. he probably just tossed and turned a bit. but then again...he _had_ felt something warm on his hand. and kevin’s hands were _definitely_ warm.

“ you done flirting? get off the bus. as punishment for making me come back here you’re helping us load everything off the bus. everyone’s already waiting outside”

kevin just shrugged, he always helped anyway. aaron, however, was a minyard. and minyard’s did not do hard labour when someone else could easily do it.

“ coach ! that’s not fair !”

“ life’s not fair kid. now hurry up or you’re doing it all yourself”

aaron scowled at him but got off anyway. going to the boot and sighing dramatically as he dragged bags out of the car. he only stopped complaining when kevin’s sweater rode up when he hauled out a bag, exposing enough skin for aaron to get a glimpse of his abs. _abs_ for fucks sake, there was absolutely no reason for kevin to be so fit. alas, the universe was cruel and aaron had to suffer the sight before eventually the fabric returned into its place. aaron didn’t know whether he should be relieved or disappointed.

once everything was out of the bus, everyone grabbed their respective backpacks and some extra gear. at least today they weren’t hiking anywhere, the trek down to the lake was short enough that they probably wouldn’t even have to have dinner straight away. 

“ you four” abby smiled at the monsters “ could you go find us some firewood? and we’ll put up your tents in return”

neil shrugged “ sure” he hummed before taking andrew’s hand and dragging him off to the forest. 

kevin looked at aaron and shrugged. dumping his backpack on the floor “abby, could you set our tent up so it’s facing the fire? i like the view”

she nodded gently, offering a smile to her stepson before getting to work. kevin dragged aaron out to the forest “want a piggy back?”

aaron grinned a little “ yes. get down horsey”

kevin laughed “ if i was a horse you wouldn’t even be able to reach me”

“ you say that as if i can reach you now” aaron snorted   
“ true true.....shortie”  
“ you’re just a giant”  
“ and what about it?”

aaron just rolled his eyes, climbing onto kevin’s back once he bent down. he reached forward and used his knife to cut off some branches, handing them to kevin to hold. and when kevin leaned down to collect some off the floor, aaron squealed and clung to him for dear life

“ and you say _i’m_ the clingy one” kevin laughed   
“ was that a pun? make a fucking pun one more time and i’ll gut you” he scoffed

kevin hummed for a moment before “you’re like a puppy. all bark and no bite”

aaron glared daggers into the back of his head “ you’re lucky i like you, other worse you’d be dead right now?”

that was the wrong thing to say, aaron could practically _hear_ the smirk on kevin’s face when he said :  
“ awwww ! you like me !” he cooed.

 _you have no idea_ , aaron thought

“i take it back, i hate your guts”  
“ nope! no take backs !”  
“ fuck you”  
“ only if you wanted me too” kevin smirked, earning a choked cough from aaron. the bastard  
“ you’re disgusting”  
“ i’m just kiddingggg. jesus ron” kevin giggled   
“ i’m an atheist bitch”  
“ me too, it’s an expression. ever heard of it?”  
“ shut up”

they carried on like that until they had collected enough firewood. this felt normal, aaron thought, he had felt so weird all week. _this_ felt like coming home. _kevin felt like home_

by the time they arrived back to the camping grounds, all the tents had already been made. andrew and neil still hadn’t arrived, probably taking a detour. aaron didn’t want to know, gross. 

aaron sat on one of the logs they had put around the soon-to-be camp fire. the girls were still in their tent, with matt hanging out with them. he may have to share a tent with erik and nicky to sleep in, but it didn’t mean he had to cockblock them _all_ the time ! especially since nicky would most likely not stop making out with his boyfriend even if matt was there. kevin was setting up their sleeping bags in their tent,meanwhile the adults were setting up a barbecue. aaron didn’t really feel like doing anything, so he just stared at where the fire was supposed to be, head in his hands.

“ you okay honey?” bee’s voice distracted him from his thoughts. 

aaron turned around to look at her and nodded

“ want to help me start up the fire?”

“ sure” he said softly as he sat beside her. aaron hated to admit it, but andrew and bee were definitely closer than bee and aaron. she treated them equally, and he knew she loved him but....he couldn’t help but feel she liked andrew more. andrew would always go to bee for everything, meanwhile aaron didn’t like opening up to her as much. so really, it was only his fault that she probably liked andrew more

“ what are you thinking about? you’ve got the thinking face on” bee smiled softly. aaron groaned 

“ i don’t do a thinking face !”

“ you do, dear. you and andrew both”

aaron just shook his head “ do not “ his lips twitched into a slight smile. 

“ if you say so” bee chuckled, starting up the fire with the wood he and kevin collected. soon enough, andrew and neil reappeared. neil looked way too flushed for them to have just been making out, also andrew’s hair was a mess and his ears pink. disgusting. absolutely revolting. aaron gave andrew a disgusted look to which he flipped him off.

night fell soon after that. and despite the fire cackling and the barbecue radiating heat,aaron was _freezing._ apparently, kevin noticed this. he sat beside the smaller boy, tugging off his sweater before aaron could even say anything. aaron couldn’t help but stare as he pulled it off. because his t-shirt underneath had gotten caught along with the sweater,it exposed his torso. aaron was just glad the fire made their face’s glow, disguising his blush.

“put this on” kevin hummed 

“ what about you?” aaron bit his lip, shoving the sweater back unto kevins lap. 

kevin just shook his head “ we both know you and andrew aren’t built for cold weather, i don’t know why you were stupid enough to come camping in short sleeves” aaron looked down at his light blue t-shirt “ but i can deal with it. _you_ however, will be shivering all night. just take the damn sweater, if i get cold i brought a spare jacket anyway” he gently pulled the sweater over aaron’s head.

aaron whined, but let kevin put it on him. he put his arms through the sleeves and pulled it down. standing up to flatten it. it was _way_ too big with him, he even had sweater paws!

“i look ridiculous “ aaron scowled 

“ i think you mean adorable” kevin laughed, it sounded a little forced though. and kevin wasn’t meeting his eyes. did he really look that bad??

aaron crossed his arms “ minyard’s aren’t adorable”  
“ well, andrew isnt. you are” kevin stood up, quietly taking the collar of aaron’s polo and folding it so it sat on top of the sweater. 

“ we’re identical twins, idiot” aaron mumbled. there was no spite to his words though, too busy staring at kevin staring at his lips to say anything.

kevin shook his head with a little huff off laughter, tilting aaron’s head up by his chin “ true, but there’s so many things that make you different” he murmured 

“like what?” aaron gulped, throat a little dry. was kevin leaning in? or was he just imagining that?

“ your smile is different, your eyes crinkle more when you smile” he brushed aaron’s hair behind his ear with his spare hand “ your lips look softer. more pink, too. you both have hazel eyes of course, but when you look closer you have more green in them while his are more golden” he murmurs, aaron is so hyper aware of how _close_ he is. brown skin lit up by the flames.

kevin pauses for a moment before saying, in a small gentle voice “ the shade of green in your eyes has always been my favourite colour. ever since i first noticed them”

aaron stares at him in shock. well if that isn’t a love declaration then the fuck is? he’ll take his chances. he grabs the front of kevin’s t-shirt and pulls him into a kiss. he can’t help but anticipate shock, and then disgust. and then for kevin to pull away. instead, kevin leans into the touch, pulling him closer by his waist and cupping his cheek with his other hand. 

_this_ , aaron thinks, _is home_.

kevin pulls away much too quickly for his liking, staring at aaron with a stupid grin. aaron wants to kiss him again to make it go away just so he can stop _feeling things_ at the site of that lopsided grin. fuck kevin day and his stupid smile.

“ we should go inside the tent” kevin said shyly, looking around. by chance or by luck, no one saw them. 

aaron nods, dragging aaron to their tent. he turns the light on and zips the tent shut once they’re both inside. looking up at kevin silently.

“ come here” kevin murmurs, patting his lap.

aaron scowls at him from habit “ i’m not a pet,day”

kevin smiles stupidly “ i know. i just really want to kiss you again. can i?”

“ i kissed you first, dont forget it” but he’s already making his way to kevin. because who is he to deny this beautiful, beautiful boy?

kevin laughs “ i’m glad you did, because i never would have been able too. initiate, i mean.i never thought you liked me like that so i never wanted to like _actually_ make a move in case you were just joking with the flirting or something. and i know that sounds stupid but like anxiety’s a bitch-“

aaron shuts him up with another kiss, sighing happily into kevins mouth. he straddles him lap easily, moving a hand up to his jet black hair. 

kevin makes a small noise at the interruption, but makes no complaints. he grabs aaron’s waist and pulls him closer, leaning into the kiss. 

aaron traces his fingers down kevin’s neck, smiling slightly when kevin shivers “neck kink? really day?” he laughs into the kiss.

kevin groans “ shut up and kiss me” he mumbled, pressing his lips against aaron’s once again, wrapping his arms around the other boys back to pull him tighter. the force of the action pushes them back a bit, so much that aaron is practically laying on top of kevin,with kevin’s hands running down his back and then to his butt.squeezing gently. aaron’s face burned. 

“gladly” he mumbled, blushing even more when kevin took his open mouth as an opportunity to use some tongue. and _oh_. he _definitely_ likes that.

aaron hands start to make their way down kevin’s clothed chest, but before he can actually touch some damn skin there’s a cough from outside the tent.   
aaron pulls away from kevin to look at the closed entrance of the tent. there’s a shadow lurking outside. shit.

“ uh, boys” wymack’s voice startles kevin and he sits up “ the lights are on and we can all see what you’re doing. cuz you know...silhouettes” he coughed awkwardly. aaron immediately crawl’s out of kevin’s lap. the striker’s face burning a deep red.

“um” aaron’s voice comes out a little strangled “ sorry, we’ll turn off the lights”

wymack snorts a little “ nu uh. get out, kevin you’re staying in _your_ tent. with neil. no more switches , or you’re going to get the sex talk from bee” 

aaron has already had that talk, and he has no intention of getting it again. he looks back at kevin, who is busy trying to pull his t-shirt over the tent in his jeans. _oh_. aaron’s face flushes even more.

“ alright!” kevin calls out, voice scratchy and laced with embarrassment “ we’ll be out in a minute!” 

aaron blushed deeply, burying his face in kevin’s sweater “ i am _not_ going out there” he whispered

kevin grimaced “ i don’t want to either but i also don’t want the sex talk from your mum” 

“ right” he groaned “ well..you go first. i don’t want to deal with their stares”

kevin gasped offendedly “ you’re selling me out?!

“ yes” aaron rolled his eyes

“ meanie” kevin pouted, kissing his cheek. aaron shoved him away since everyone could still see their shadows. he quickly unzipped the tent and climbed out, pushing past wymack and ignoring the foxes’ shit eating grins as he walked past them to the barbecue, taking a plate and putting some food on it. he skimmed the logs for the best place to sit. wymack had taken back his seat next to abby and stuart. near to them bee and stephanie. on another log was dan,matt, renee and allison. mr and mrs klose we’re sitting on a tree stump together, near the other adults also. that left kevin and aaron to sit with either nicky and erik or andrew and neil. aaron knew where he was sitting immediately; erik wouldn’t have teased him but nicky would’ve made a show of doing so. he’d rather stomach neil’s shit eating grin and andrew’s knowing smirk, at least they wouldn’t make a big deal out of it.

aaron silently sat beside andrew. soon enough, kevin awkwardly shuffled over and sat beside aaron too.

“aren’t you going to go get food?” aaron mumbled

kevin shook his head “ im just, uh, waiting for my problem to go away”

aaron furrowed his eyes.problem?  
“huh?”

kevin stared at him like he was stupid   
“ what?” he scowled and kevin sighed deeply, discreetly grabbing aaron’s hand and pressing it to the bulge in his jeans.

“ _that_ ” kevin mumbled embarrassedly.

aaron smirked at him teasingly 

“fuck off” he grumbled “ we just had a heated make out session and i’m a hormonal teenager. what else would you expect?”he whispered 

aaron shrugged “ thought it might’ve been killed when your dad interrupted”

kevin grimaced “ probably would’ve. but it’s not going away, not when you look like... _that_ ” his eyes roamed down aaron, eyeing the way his sweater framed him and how his freckles stood out on his blush.

“ shut up” he mumbled “ you can eat off my plate. idiot”

“ you love it” kevin grinned. he looked away though when andrew turned to look at him

“ you two done flirting? we’re switching tents back once everyone else is asleep by the way” andrew said boredly

“ seriously? you wanna bang josten that bad?” kevin snorted

“ i could say the same for you and my brother” andrew replied easily, smirking at kevin’s reddening cheeks.

“ good luck” neil hummed to aaron “ vin snores. loudly”

“ i know” aaron snorted. he’d slept in the same room (and bed for that matter) as kevin before. 

kevin whined “ i can’t help it!”

“ it’s fine, i’ll just pinch your nose” aaron teased.

kevin scowled, earning a laugh from the other three boys. 

aaron couldn’t help but feel _warm_ inside. kevin felt the same way about him, the fire was bright and s’mores were being prepared. he had his brother by his side, laughing with him. he felt...happy. he felt _so damn happy_

a few s’mores and campfire stories later, they were retreating to bed. aaron went back to his tent, finding andrew already sitting there. 

he sighed happily, flumping down on his sleeping bag

“you’re disgustingly happy” andrew wrinkled his nose

“ i _actually_ kissed him!” he grinned, turning to face his twin

“ about time. you’re both oblivious as each other” he rolled his eyes 

aaron just shrugged, sitting up when he heard bee asking if she could come in. he grimaced, but andrew let her in.

“ wymack and stuart are giving kevin and neil a talk about how they’re not allowed to switch tents and if they do they’re in trouble” she chuckled, sitting back on her knees “ but i know you boys, so i know there’s no point in telling you what you can and can’t do”

aaron smiled weakly at that. he loved bee for that. she never tried to discipline them in a way that told them what they could and couldn’t do. she just tried to make sure no matter what they chose to do, they were safe and not taking it too far.

“ although i personally do believe you’re too young for sex, if you do decide to engage in it i want you to be safe” she pulled out a packet of condoms and a small bottle of lube, handing it to aaron. “andrew and i have already had this conversation, when he first got into a relationship with neil. don’t feel like you can’t ask me to buy anything sex relate for you okay? or i could take you with me to buy them yourself,so you know what to get. or just give you the money for it” she said softly “ sex is natural and nothing to be ashamed of. as long as it’s consensual and safe, and preferably private - there is nothing wrong with that. your body, your choice”

aaron nodded, ears tinged pink. andrew watched boredly, already crawling into his sleeping bag

“thanks...mum” he murmured softly. aaron had called her mum before, but he usually stuck with bee.

she smiled softly at him “ can i kiss your forehead dear?”

another thing he loved about her, she always asked before physically touching them.

he nodded, closing his eyes as he did so  
“bye...” he mumbled   
“bye. you too andrew, sleep well my loves”

aaron smiled a little, zipping the tent closed again and laying on his pillow   
“ she’s the best” he mumbled, closing his eyes  
andrew hummed in agreement “ go to sleep. your boyfriend is coming at like 2,probably.by then wymack will be asleep. thats 2 hours of rest before you get up to god knows what” he scoffed

aaron hummed “ what? cuddling?”

“ thats even more disgusting” andrew made a face

“ as if you don’t cuddle neil. hypocrite”

“ shut up and go to sleep”

“ ari, wake up” aaron groaned when he was hit by a pillow “ your prince charming is here” 

aaron wiped his eyes slightly, eyes adjusting to the moonlight. he smiled weakly at kevin “ cmere....” he yawned, making grabby hands at him. 

andrew fake gagged “ stick to your sleeping back or i’ll gut you” and with that he left. 

the next hour was spent with conversations of _what is this_ and _i’ve been in love with you since jean told me it was him or you, and i realised i’d pick you every time._ there were lips on lips and wandering hands, bodily kisses and meaningless whispers, nothing more than that. aaron knew he wanted to do more with kevin eventually, but they had all the time in the word. he didn’t feel the need to rush. instead, he laid on kevin’s bare chest and listened to his heartbeat as he drifted back to sleep, feeling safe with kevin’s arms around him.

  
aaron couldn’t help but burst into laughter the next morning after seeing the expressions on wymack and stuart’s faces when they put two and two together after andrew and aaron walked out of two separate tents at the same time (they hadn’t even planned that, spooky). 

wymack just groaned and shook his head, muttering about how it was too early to deal with this shit. stuart just drank his coffee with a sigh, probably wondering what he had ever done to deserve the fate of dealing with teenage boys when he wasn’t even 30 yet. 

“ next trip, two of you boys are sharing with one of the adults in the 3 person tent” stuart shook his head 

“does that mean me and erik can share a double tent?” nicky piped up with a grin.

mr klose laughed “ nope. definetely not” he drank his tea, rolling his eyes fondly at nicky’s pout

“ what if aaron and neil slept with matt, andrew with nicky, and kevin with erik?” mrs klose suggested

“ why am i always the cockblock?” matt whined, earning a laugh from the newly awoken neil and kevin

“ bold of you to assume andrew wouldn’t kick nicky out and sneak me into his tent” neil giggled

“i don’t get why it’s such a big deal anyway. all we do is cuddle!” kevin whined , earning disbelieving looks from everyone.

“ you literally have a hickey” allison snorted “ also, everyone pay up! i bet they’d switch !”

abby chuckled “you kids and your bets....anyway, we’ll figure out the new sleeping arrangements later. but for now.....who wants bacon?”

aaron shook his head at his _family’s_ antics, turning around to look at kevin.only to find that kevin was already looking back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself because i have so much school work and yet i’m writing this shit

**Author's Note:**

> andrew,aaron, kevin- 15. this is the start of their sophomore year ( maybe like mid september. they’re settled in but the twins haven’t turned 16 yet)  
> neil- 14, but in middle school he moved up a grade so he and the monsters could share classes  
> the upperclassmen- 16/17. junior’s  
> nicky & erik- seniors


End file.
